This Lifetime's Love
by XxXLostLoveGetsFoundXxX
Summary: This is a drabble story about how Dimitri gets 23 chances with Rose, to be with her for each of her lifetimes. Dimitri is an ancient guardian who must focus on his duties, falling for Rose has distracted him. He was cursed by a Spirit user so that Rose got reincarnated and he'd find her. Each time he found her and got to close to her, she'd died. Over and over again.
1. 1890

This is my second Vampire Academy fan fiction! This is a drabble story about how Dimitri gets 23 chances with Rose, to be with her for each of her lifetimes. Dimitri is an ancient guardian who must focus on his duties, falling for Rose has distracted him. He was cursed by a Spirit user so that Rose got reincarnated and he'd find her. Each time he found her and got to close to her, she'd died. Over and over again. He must figure out what his destiny is before his 23 chances are up. Summary Sucks! The story is actually better. Read and review. This story will be updated 2 to 3 times a day.

Beautiful Tragedy

_1890_

She was beautiful.

This time her hair was a reddish brown, and her eyes a hazel color.  
Beautiful.  
It was very wrong getting close to her again but some ultimate force always pulled us together.

No matter what life time it was, we were always pulled back together.

Being with her now could just end her life, and she'd be reborn.

As I walked toward her, my hand full with flowers, she waved at me.

"Dimika!" My Roza yelled as she crossed the street.

A chariot sped down the hill, and I knew what was about to happen, knowing I couldn't stop it I still cried out "Roza!"

Her eyes widened and she turned towards the chariot that soon hit her, and ended her life.

I ran to her weeping.

Hot tears running hot and fast down my face, I cradled her body.

She convulsed and her pulse faded. Oh Roza.

I kissed her cheek and walked away.

Loving her was tragic.

* * *

Review!


	2. 1907

All favorite's and follows no reviews. Review and make my day? Enjoy! Story name suggestions?

* * *

_1907_

I couldn't breathe.

My immortality seemed as if it were a dream.

As reckless as I were, I still tried to kill my self to end the torture of seeing my Roza die.

Over and over again.

Thats how I found myself serving the army.

Far from any place my Roza could be reincarnated. Little did I know how wrong I was.

Following getting blown up and burnt, I found myself in the hospital getting tended to.

My body was stiff and hurt every time I moved.

I was bandaged everywhere, even though I'd be perfectly fine in about three days.

"A nurse will be with you shortly," A blonde woman with jade colored eyes said, stopping at my bed.

Looking to the right I saw my best friend Ivan. We'd been consulting when the grenade went off. A mere distraction leading to his probable death and my ultimate guilt.

"Okay. What's your name sir?" A nurse asked, a honey laced accent hidden in her voice.

"Dimitri Belikov," I choked out. She wrote some stuff on a clipboard, and grabbed some materials off of the tray next to me.

Leaning over me she adjusted my arm sling.

Locking me into the eyes she said," Okay sir, I'm going to apply herbs to your burns. You'll feel a slight tingling sensation."

I sucked in air, and let out a strangled gasp. I should have known.

I was looking into the warm brown-green eyes of my Roza reincarnated. Again.

* * *

Review please!


	3. 1907: Valissa

_Sorry for the wait! This one is a bit longer, enjoy! Read and Review please!_

* * *

**_This Lifetime's Love_**

Three days later I was released from the hospital.

The doctors were surprised at my miraculous recovery.

Every so often while I had laid in that bed, my Roza had stared at me from a distance.

She recognized me, I knew it. I was finished being the cause of death for my sweet sweet Roza.

No matter where I ran, no matter how fast I went. We'd come back to each other.

"Tough life isn't it?" A distinct voice said behind me. I've come to know that voice throughout the years. Mason.

He'd been the first to fall for a mere mortal, I'd sworn that I never would yet look at my situation.

Mason had fallen for a young Maiden named Mia. When he fell he spent his days with her. When she grew old he fell into depression. When she died, he tried to commit suicide multiple times.

He and I both knew how impossible that was. Yet we still tried. The grief you'd have to live with for the rest of your immortal life.

My new charge of this life time was a nurse by the name of Valissa Ozera. Death marked her soul. She was bound to die within the week.

"If I'd known loving a mortal was this hard, I'd have chosen hell instead," I said, grief in my voice.

"I'll drink to that," Mason said, holding his bottle of whiskey up to me. In a flash he was gone.

From the corner of my eye I'd seen a flash of blonde. Valissa. Masking my appearance to the mortals, I followed her into an alley.

Why would she be going into an alley at this time of night? Some mortals just wanted to die.

I turned into the alley to see Valissa standing over a figure covered in dirty rags.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier my husband is very ill, and I have to see fit that he gets everything he needs," Valissa told the figure, her accent something of a British woman.

From a bag next to her she took out some bread and a bottle of water. She set them next to the figure.

"Valissa you are too kind. I don't know why you insist on bringing me food and water when you've got your own life," The man said in a raspy voice. Valissa looked down and I came to the side of them.

"Mr. I know what its like. I grew up in poverty. I want to help you as much as I can," Valissa said, her voice sweet and kind.

Footsteps sounded from the front of the alley. I stood up. Valissa looked frightened, and the old man shrunk away from the noise.

"Well well, look at what we've got here. Christian Ozera's Wife. My my what a fine thing she is. How about we have a little fun, what do you say boys?" A man said, his face hidden in the shadows.

Whoops and hollers came from his possy. I materialized.

"I don't think so boys. How about you go back to where you came from, and nobody will get hurt," I said. Valissa screamed. The old man let out a strangled gasp.

"Woah woah there. We were here first, back away and we won't hurt you," The man said, he appeared to be their leader.

He picked up a crowbar off of the floor and swung at me. Ducking it, I swept his feet out from beneath him. Standing back, I held my hand out in front of me.

Lifting the man up, not by hand but with spirit, he dangled in the air.

Looking past him I said to his posse," Now you don't want to end up like your friends here, so I suggest you make like the wind and get out of here."

I threw the man at his posse, and they fell to the ground. Scurrying up they ran faster than the wind out of the alley.

Turning around I took a peek at Valissa. Sweat clung to her fair skin. Her emerald green eyes looked up at me in fear and wonder. She was consoling the old man.

"Who are you?" Valissa asked, her voice quivering. I smiled at her.

"Your guardian angel," I said, masking my presence again.

"Lissa!" A voice yelled, a accent on the words. Turning around I saw my Roza running down the alley.

* * *

Review!


	4. Your Eyes

Review Responses!

**Tolazytosignin:** _Sorry if it seems that way, Fallen isn't the only reincarnation story. There's "Shattered Souls by Mary Lindsey and there's Reincarnation by Suzanne Weyn. Of course there's more, but yeah you should check them out. I think in both books there is a bad source of the characters dieing, whether its because of each other or because they have been cursed._

**Tatiana Belikov:** _You'll see soon(: And thanks! I've just finished Darkness Falls, and it made me frown alot because Incy! Poor Incy, I hope Louisette can get him better. _

**Ms. Belikova:** _Thanks, I find myself reading tons and tons of reincarnation books all of the time, and I wanted to see how Rose and Dimitri's world would look like in reincarnation._

**03BonnieAndClyde:** _Thank you! You don't know how much that means to me._

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX:** _Thanks!_

**xXxTheSheDevilxXx:** _Actually no! It all started when I had read Reincarnation by Suzanne Weyn. The two characters love started fighting over a gem which led to their ultimate deaths. The book went over there reincarnations through time up until their present time reincarnation. Their holy lady set their fates up to where they'd have to get over whatever they'd fight about in their new reincarnation. Anyways, an overly great book! You should read it. Overall I assure you that the evernts and somewhat the plot line for this story will follow neither reincarnation stories._

* * *

This Lifetime's Love

Chapter 4

"Lissa! He's dead. he's gone!" My Roza said, sobbing. I just wanted to hold her close, and calm her tears.

Valissa's face fell. She started shaking and tears fastly fell down her face.

"No! he can't be dead! He was fine this morning. Oh Christian why? Why?" Lissa allowed the sobs to rock her body.

Rose or well Roselin in this lifetime, watched silently, tears quietly falling down her beautiful face. Once again I had the urge to hold my Roza.

A few days later we found ourselves in a cemetery, holding Christian's funeral. I'd manifested myself to comfort Valissa.

She clung to me, though she knew nothing about me, she trusted me with her life. I was glad that I didn't have to explain the whole guardian thing to her.

In time I would have to, but for now it was time to comfort her. Comforting her wasn't apart of the job description but I understood her pain and I would do it just for her.

The pain of losing the one you loved. You had to live with it, while it slowly ate you up. Poor Valissa. With death being near her, Roselin would be devastated when Valissa died.

I being a minor guardian, having fallen and all, would have to be there at the time of Valissa's death and set her soul free.

I couldn't protect her from her death, even though I could sense when it was about to fall upon her.

I knew that I would try to stop her death from occurring. She was just too kind and sweet. She didn't deserve to die so young.

At the age of 25, having grown up in poverty, through thick and thin in her twenties got to live in riches, taking care of an old beggar, and ultimately trusting me when she had no idea who I was, Valissa needed to live.

If anyone were to attempt to kill her, they will be slain by my hand. 's wouldn't frown down on me.

An ancient school held up in the forbidden palace of Anna. Its location changed every two years.

It could only be detected by a guardian with a pure heart. Until I found out my destiny with my Roza, I could not enter the palace.

That is what said when he'd cursed me. Cursed me with a thousand deaths of my oh so sweet Roza.

The funeral soon came to the end, Valissa resisting Andre who was trying to keep her from throwing herself into Christian's grave.

Roselin was quietly to the side. I lost sight of Valissa but my senses told me that she was safe for now.

"I feel like I've met you before," Roselin said. Its because you have, I thought to myself.

"I was a patient in the hospital, having been blown up by a nearby bomb," I said, technically it wasn't a lie.

"No I mean before then. Your eyes. I remember them from somewhere," Roselin said. I started shaking my head, no I couldn't get close, even though I wanted to.

"Don't deny it! When you saw me that first time in the hospital I saw a flash of recognition in your eyes. Don't lie to me," Roselin said, anger evident in her voice. I chuckled. My Roza always did have a temper.

She looked shocked, and her eyes started to water.

"No, no I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh. I'm sorry I don't think I've run into you before coming to this city. Perhaps in a past life?" I said chuckling softly to myself.

Aha if only she got it.

* * *

_Review! When I first made this story I was stuck on the idea of naming it "Pastimes." Everytime I refer back to it Pastimes always comes to my mind. Should I keep the title? Or should I change it to Pastimes._


	5. Grief

_I still am doing this story! Stick with me on it. Enjoy! In advance I apologize for the mistakes in this chapter, I'm short on a beta so if anyone's interested please pm me! Thanks R&R._

* * *

This Lifetime's Love

Chapter 5

After comforting Roselin and assuring her that I wasn't laughing at her, she somehow managed to drag me into a local cafe.

We were now sitting at a table eating chips and crumpets **(A/n: Sorry for the stereotype)**.

My Roza just kept staring at me, swearing that she knew me.

And she did, but of course a secret like that could destroy her. Literally.

There were guardians in the hiding, watching over us. Watching her progress to discover who we really were, what we really were.

"So you're saying that you've only been to this town once? Can you explain to me why you've just magically appeared to be around Lissa." I could play the safe way and tell her the truth but not the full truth.

"Yes this is the first. The only thing I can tell you is that I'm here to protect Valissa." Rose's eyes widened and i took this as my cue to leave.

I got up and walked out of the door. I heard someone cry out my name behind me, but I kept going.

I walked and walked, and walked to no destination. I found myself at the cemetery.

It wasn't a shock that I found myself here. I always seemed to find myself where my charge was.

She was still grieving, that was obvious. We all have different ways of grieving, some of us try to commit suicide and other cry until theres no more to cry.

"Valissa." One word out of my mouth caused her to throw herself in my arms, and cry and cry and cry.

I didn't mind it. I knew what it was like to lose someone you loved. In my case over and over and over again.

I wouldn't have to go through this curse if it hadn't been for my not protecting my charge and falling for a human instead.

The other said there would be deadly consequences if I failed to clear my charge's soul of death.

When a person soul is marked with death there is nothing that a ordinary human can do to stop it. if it happens, it happens.

The higher authorities find those people who are marked with death and the special cases, the ones that have a bit of magic in them, are the ones we save.

Only the guardians can save the special cases. We save them from their time of death and there soul is cleared until further notice.

They die from old age.

"Lissa." A voice said from behind us. I knew that voice anywhere.

I sighed. It was Roselin. Again. I was starting to think that this curse worked both ways. She can find me and I can find her.

* * *

_Thank you all for reading. Please review!_


	6. Death is Near

_Woah! Its an update! I will be updating this one more time today. Read and Review!_

* * *

**This Lifetime's Love**

Valissa looked up from my shoulder, her tear streaked face was red and her eyes were puffy.

She got up and slowly made her way towards Roselin, embracing her in a hug, when she finally reached her. They fell to the ground, and Roselin comforted her.

I made my way towards the cemetery gates, and hoped that they'd be okay. It wasn't exactly dark outside.

I unmaterialized just outside of the gates and waited for them to leave the cemetery.

When they did I followed them back to Valissa's place.

As they were getting ready for bed, I got a bad feeling in my stomach.

It made me change my mind set, and stay with them until this uneasy feeling went away.

Valissa sobbed herself to sleep, quietly, so that Roselin couldn't hear her.

Soon after I drifted off to sleep. I dreamt of Roselin and her questions, of my Roza in different lifetime's.

It felt as if I dreamt for five hours, when suddenly I was jolted awake by a shock going through my body. That only meant one thing.

Valissa was going to die today.

* * *

_Ten reviews on this and I will do at least one chapter in Rose's point of view! :D_


	7. Her Confession

_Here's your second update in a day! Remember ten reviews and you get a long chapter in Rose's point of view! :D Also any mistakes found, its because I did this in one go and skimmed over it when I finished. Read and Review! _

* * *

**This Lifetime's Love**

I paced the room quietly for about twenty minutes, and peeked into Valissa's room to see that she was still asleep.

My stiff posture relaxed a bit and I quit pacing the room. There were photos all over the wall of Christian and Valissa, alot of them including my Roza.

They appeared to be happy and I intended to keep them that way.

I would help Valissa heal from her husband's death, even if I could never fully heal from my Roza's death.

Roselin came into the living room and pulled a dish out of the refrigerator. There was water melon on the plate. She sighed. Her long dark brown hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, and she wore a long blue nightgown.

"Oh Dimitri, why oh why do I dream this way about you. Why do I see us in different times, all leading to my demise. Why oh why you beautiful man, why do you seem to keep secrets from us all. I'm awaiting for the day where our lips could meet."

Roselin's beautiful accent, make me sink to my knees. She was remembering. That meant I was going to lose her sooner.

With the curse a guardian by the name of Edison, criticized my duty to my charges. He mentioned how I always got distracted by the reincarnate of my Roza.

I vowed not to do that, sometimes I failed but I succeeded more times than I have failed.

Valissa was still asleep so I left for about half an hour, deeming the girls safe in their own complex.

I stopped by a small deli and bought a loaf of bread, with some coffee and butter.

I figured the girls needed something to fill their empty stomachs. Knowing my Roza, she had quite the appetite, and it hadn't changed in any of the times she was reincarnated.

I knocked on the door, and was surprised when Roselin opened it. Her eyes widened and she helped me set the stuff on the huge kitchen table.

As soon as I set the bread down, she hurled herself into my arms and kissed me.

* * *

_Review!_


End file.
